She Says
by Kittycat88
Summary: Danny thinks of that guy Lindsay was out with in the episode RISK. Coupled with a song and BAM! We have fiction!


Songfic, Danny even after months or being a couple, Danny thinks of the guy Lindsay went to the opera with at Risk. Inspired by a Youtube video by Sugah66

I OWN NOTHING no matter how many times I light incense to my monument of Jerry Bruckheimer!

**She Says**

_Sweet is the sight of her room_

_Windows open by candle light_

_How would you know cold winter on the shore?_

_Chills the dress she wore it's on the floor_

_It still feels so warm today_

I wake up in the middle of the night. Lindsay is snuggled up between my arm and a fluffy pillow. I gently push her closer to the pillow to free my arm so I can sit up. The moon casts shadows of her windowpane on the floor where our clothes are scattered. I lean my head back against the headboard and start to think of last night. Lindsay and I went to the opera a while ago. It was alright, I've never been to the opera before. But yeah, New York, Broadway, what New Yorker has NOT gone to a musical?

Then I remembered that case with the guy on the train tracks. The Randy Williams case, as I remember it. Yeah, there was this Asian-looking girl who was stealing glances and was smiling ear to ear at me. Yeah, she was cute. But I'd go for Lindsay in that little green number any day! She could light up a crime scene with one sashay of her hips! But as high as I was with her look, my balloon of happiness went POP when I found out that she had a date that night. I'd go to the opera, heck, I'd go to a million operas just to be on a date with her!

_And that's why I'm wondering_

_Why you had to tell me_

_What's going on in your head?_

_What's wrong?_

_Come around to another time_

_When you don't have to run_

So last night I asked her about her date that night. She blushed, obviously surprised by the question, and avoided the topic altogether. Must have been a bad date. But her reaction was enough to make me formulate ideas in my head: Did he break her heart? Was he really ugly? Was he a bad kisser? I didn't even get the guy's name, for crying out loud!

_And when she says she wants somebody else_

_I hope you know_

_That she doesn't mean you_

_And when she breaks down and makes a sound_

_You never hear her_

_The way that I do_

_And when she says she wants someone to love_

_I hope you know_

_That she doesn't mean you_

_And when she breaks down and let's you down_

_I hope you know_

_That she doesn't mean you_

But she's mine now. She's not going on any more dates with that guy. No more operas for him and Lindsay. He's probably just some bum off the street, with no job and a filthy cardboard box for a house. He's probably fat with three chins and a receding hairline.

Oh but damnit, what if he's this rich uptown guy with a rest house in the Hamptons and a not-so-bad-looking face? What do I have against that? I have a filthy pad up in 12trh and Park! I have a view of central park, but he probably has a view of the ocean! Ahh shit.

But hey, Lindsay's mine, right? She comes to me if she needs help. I'm the one she runs to when she cries. She loves me! She said so. I can comfort her with just three friggin' words! Can you do that Mr. Uptight-rich-Hamptons guy? She's my Montana! It's me she wants, not you.

_Swing into flight over hills_

_Over her hills, it's twilight_

_Yeah, I guess that's right now_

_And while we're here, tell me_

_Why it's so funny_

_That you're so funny_

_When you're mad_

_Cause it's mad, so mad_

Lindsay suddenly wakes up, interrupting my inner battle with self-esteem. She gives me a puzzled look, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just thinkin' bout stuff."

"What stuff?" She sits up and tucks her head in between my neck and my shoulder.

"Like, y'know, guy stuff."

"I see." She pauses. "You're thinking about Glen? About that guy I went out with to the opera once?"

Pffft! Glen! What a sissy-ass name! "Nah, I was just... I was thinking about... the..."

"Don't deny it, Messer. You can't hold a poker face if your life depended on it."

"Aw, c'mon, Linds..."

And that's why I'm wondering

Why you had to tell me

What's going on in your head?

What's wrong?

Come around to another time

When you don't have to run

"Danny, he was a casual date. Just a guy I met one time when I was looking for apartments. He asked me out and I was just interested in the operas here. It was my first taste of the Big Apple music scene."

"First taste." I fake a smirk at that awful choice of words. "So it was all about the opera?'

"Danny, babe, you're the first New Yorker I've learned to really like. The attraction between me and Glen is NOTHING compared to ours."

Ahh that felt real nice. "That's good, Montana, keep wooing me."

_And when she says she wants somebody else_

_I hope you know_

_That she doesn't mean you_

_And when she breaks down and makes a sound_

_You never hear her_

_The way that I do_

_And when she says she wants someone to love_

_I hope you know_

_That she doesn't mean you_

_And when she breaks down and let's you down_

_I hope you know_

_That she doesn't mean you_

"Well I know you're always there for me, all I have to do is ask you to be there. And even if I don't you're still there, following me around like a little puppy. But I'm not complaining." She smiles at me. That heart-melting smile she flashes me and only me. She makes me feel like the luckiest man alive to be holding someone like her in my arms at night.

_I don't know where you're coming from_

_And I don't know where you're coming to_

_And I don't know what it means to me_

_And you don't know what it means to you_

_I look at her fingers intertwined with mine_.

This is perfect. This moment is perfect in every way because I'm hers and she's mine and there's not a snowball's chance in hell I'm sharing with anyone!

**AN: PLEASE review :3**


End file.
